List of cartoons that are currently in the public domain in the United States
This is a list of cartoons that are in the Public Domain. 1929 * Bosko the Talk-Ink Kid 1930s * Congo Jazz (1930) * The Booze Hangs High (1930) * Box Car Blues (1931) * Big Man from the North (1931) * Ain't Nature Grand! (1931) * Dumb Patrol (1931 short) (1931) * Bosko's Holiday (1931) * Bosko Shipwrecked! (1931) * Bosko the Doughboy (1931) * Lady, Play Your Mandolin! (1931) * Smile, Darn Ya, Smile! (1931) * One More Time (1931) * Bosko's Soda Fountain (1931) * Bosko's Fox Hunt (1931) * Bosko at the Zoo (1932) * Battling Bosko (1932) * Freddy the Freshman (1932) * Big-Hearted Bosko (1932) * Crosby, Columbo, and Vallee (1932) * Bosko's Party (1932) * Goopy Geer (1932) * Bosko and Bruno (1932) * Bosko's Dog Race (1932) * Bosko at the Beach (1932) * Bosko's Store (1932) * Bosko the Lumberjack (1932) * A Great Big Bunch of You (1932) * Bosko's Dizzy Date (Bosko and Honey) (1932) * Boom Boom (1936) * Porky's Railroad (1937) * Get Rich Quick Porky (1937) * I Wanna Be a Sailor (1937) * Jungle Jitters (1938) * Have You Got Any Castles? (1938) * Robin Hood Makes Good (1939) * Gold Rush Daze (1939) * Hamateur Night (1939) * A Day at the Zoo (1939) * Bars and Stripes Forever (1939) * Daffy Duck and the Dinosaur (1939) 1940s * The Early Worm Gets the Bird (1940) * Ali-Baba Bound (1940) * Farm Frolics (1941) * A Coy Decoy (1941) * All This and Rabbit Stew (1941) * Daffy's Southern Exposure (1942) * Gopher Goofy (1942) * Foney Fables (1942) * The Ducktators (1942) * Fox Pop (1942) * The Dover Boys at Pimento University or The Rivals of Roquefort Hall (1942) * The Daffy Duckaroo (1942) * Eatin' on the Cuff or The Moth Who Came to Dinner (1942) * Fresh Hare (1942) * Ding Dog Daddy (1942) * Case of the Missing Hare (1942) * Confusions of a Nutzy Spy (1943) * The Fifth-Column Mouse (1943) * A Corny Concerto (1943) * Falling Hare (1943) * Daffy - The Commando (1943) Private Snafu shorts — 26 titles Because they were made for the U.S. Military, all Private Snafu cartoons are in the public domain. * 1943 "Coming!! Snafu" (Jones/June/''5:3s) * '''1943' "Gripes" (Freleng/July/''5:3s) * '''1943' "Spies" (Jones/Aug/''3:4s) * '''1943' "The Goldbrick" (Tashlin/Sep/''4:2s) * '''1943' "The Infantry Blues" (Jones/Sep) * 1943 "Fighting Tools" (Clampett/Oct) * 1943 "The Home Front" (Tashlin/Nov/''4:2s) * '''1943' "Rumors" (Freleng/Dec/''3:4s) * '''1944' "Booby Traps" (Clampett/Jan) * 1944 "Snafuperman" (Freleng/Mar/''3:4s) * '''1944' "Private Snafu vs. Malaria Mike" (Jones/Mar) * 1944 "A Lecture on Camouflage" (Jones/Apr) * 1944 "Gas" (Jones/May) * 1944 "The Chow Hound" (Tashlin/June) * 1944 "Censored" (Tashlin/July/''4:2s) * '''1944' "Outpost" (Jones/Aug) * 1944 "Payday" (Freleng/Sep) * 1944 "Three Brothers" (Freleng/Sept) * 1944 "Target Snafu" (Freleng/Oct) * 1945 "In the Aleutians – Isles of Enchantment" (Jones/Feb) * 1945 "It's Murder She Says" (Jones/Feb) * 1945 "Hot Spot" (Freleng/July) * 1945 "Operation Snafu" (Freleng/Oct) * 1945 "No Buddy Atoll" (Jones/never released) * 1945 "Secrets of the Caribbean" (Jones/never released) * 1945 "Going Home" (Jones/never released) Hook shorts (made for the U.S. Navy) - 3 titles Because they were made for the U.S. Navy, all Mr. Hook cartoons are in the public domain. * 1945 "The Return of Mr. Hook" (1945/McKimson/''5:3s) * '''1945' "The Good Egg" (1945/Jones/''5:3s) * '''1945' "Tokyo Woes" (1945/Clampett/''5:3s'') Miscellaneous * Any Bonds Today? (1942) * 90 Day Wondering (1956) * Drafty, Isn't It? (1957) * So Much for So Little (1949) Category:Lists Category:Looney Tunes